Idea Absurda
by LittleLevy
Summary: Levy lleva días durmiendo mal y eso hace que, al encontrarse con Gajeel, le diga cosas que no quería dejándolo sorprendido... Qué le habrá dicho la ratita de biblioteca? Cómo reaccionará él?


Hace días que Levy no podía dormir, y esa noche no parecía querer que ella al fin conciliara un reponedor sueño… Daba vueltas y más vueltas en la cama. Por más sueño que tenía, su cerebro no la dejaba descansar, y por qué? Todo por una absurda, sí, absurda idea que se le cruzó por la mente días atrás mientras leía uno de sus libros. Abrazó una almohada y gritó en ella intentando liberar un poco la frustración que sentía en ese momento. Su mente, haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que ella quería, empezó a imaginar una y mil formas de llevar a cabo su idea, se golpeó mentalmente por eso y volvió a dar vueltas en la cama y así pasó casi toda la noche, logrando conciliar el sueño cuando el sol ya había empezado a alumbrar Magnolia.

Pese a las pocas horas de sueño y muy a su pesar, tuvo que levantar se para ir al gremio. Rogó interiormente no encontrarse con Gajeel, pero de nada sirvió, porque en cuanto salió de Fairy Hills, lo divisó apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol, intentó pasar desapercibida y rápidamente por su lado, pero no sirvió de nada, ya que incluso antes de acercarse al árbol, el Dragon Slayer ya estaba a su lado…

-Oi, enana, ¿Por qué demoraste tanto en salir? –Preguntó con impaciencia sin mirarla, por lo que no se fijó en las ojeras que la falta de sueño había provocado en la maga de letras- Llevo cerca de dos horas esperándote…

Levy intento no tomarlo en cuenta y siguió su camino hacia el gremio, le dolía la cabeza, tenía sueño y la absurda idea no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza, lo último que quería era que Gajeel empezara a molestarla ahora, pero por lo visto Gajeel no se daba ni por aludido, ya que dio un par de zancadas parándose frente a ella y haciéndola chocar contra él, por lo menos eso hizo que Levy levantara la cara, un tanto molesta, y le encarara...

-Qué quieres Bakajeel?! –lo miró inflando las mejillas para demostrar su enojo y hacer que él se apartara, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Gajeel la mirara con preocupación y se acercara a ella mirándola fijamente, ella se sonrojó levemente por la cercanía, pero aún así no dejó su "pose" de enojo.

-Oye enana… Estás bien? –en un impulso le tocó la mejilla, aún inflada, y la frente para comprobar que no tuviese fiebre- Por qué estás tan pálida?

-N-no he podido dormir bi-bien- respondió Levy apartando la mirada. Tenía que irse de ahí antes que el estrés por falta de sueño y el cansancio acumulado la hicieran hablar de más.

Intentó moverse hacia el lado para seguir su camino pero Gajeel la tomó del brazo impidiendo que se fuera…

-Estás enferma Enana? –preguntó sinceramente preocupado soltando el agarre del brazo.

-No –fue la simple respuesta de la McGarden, quién nuevamente intento emprender su camino hacia el gremio.

-Entonces? Qué te pasa? Por qué estas así? – Gajeel no iba a dejar que su enana se fuera así sin más sin aclarar su duda, más encima parecía como si lo evitara. Aún así ella lo ignoró y siguió avanzando a paso lento, su cuerpo ya no daba más, el cansancio la estaba venciendo… Gajeel se enojó al ser nuevamente ignorado y le habló enérgicamente- Enana! Te estoy hablando!

Levy se detuvo en seco y giró sobre sus talones para encararlo, estaba tan cansada que su mente no dio más y simplemente gritó lo que estaba pensando…

-Realmente quieres saber que pasa Gajeel? Pues bien, te lo diré – Apretó con fuerza el libro que llevaba aferrado a su pecho y miró furiosamente a Gajeel que la miraba sin entender nada – No he podido dormir en días por tú culpa, y por una absurda idea que me da vueltas por la cabeza, pero como no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que tú puedas llegar a sentir por mí, si son solo alucinaciones mías el sentir tu mirada sobre mí cuando leo, no he podido llegar a una conclusión… He pensado mil y una forma de pedirte que salgas conmigo, y otras mil más de robarte un beso –La enojada maga de letras se acercó al estupefacto Redfox y como pudo le tomó la cabeza y la acercó hacia la suya propia, poniéndose de puntillas juntó sus labios a los del Dragón de metal y luego se separó rápidamente sonrojándose cada segundo un poco más- Así qué, Gajeel Redfox, Quieres salir conmigo o no? –Levy lo miró esperando respuesta, pero Gajeel estaba en shock por lo que no pudo responder nada, a lo que la McGarden dijo, esta vez en tono más calmado – Cuando tengas una respuesta búscame en el gremio, Baka –y dicho eso se alejo en dirección al gremio maldiciendo interiormente a la falta de sueño y a ella misma por no haber mantenido la boca cerrada, después de las miles de formas románticas y no agresivas, como lo que finalmente había hecho, que había pensado para hablar con Gajeel, lo que había pasado recién, simplemente no podía ser.

Nada más llegar al gremio, se acercó a la barra y le pidió una malteada de chocolate a Mira, una vez esta se la entregó, se fue a sentar en una de las mesas más apartadas que encontró vacías. Abrió su libro e intentó concentrarse en la lectura, cosa que no pudo hacer, ya que un momento después, Gajeel cruzó las puertas del gremio, inconscientemente ella lo miró, pero apartó inmediatamente la mirada en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron. Redfox se sentó en la barra y le pidió a Mira una porción de metal, aún estaba un poco sorprendido por todo lo que había pasado, qué se creía esa enana para llegar y decirle eso así como así tan de repente? La miró fijamente mientras se comía su metal y ella fingía leer un libro. Levy suspiró agotada intentando que su cara no mostrara lo nerviosa que estaba y se resignó a los acontecimientos, ahora solo faltaba esperar que Gajeel le diera una respuesta…

Habían pasado unos desde que Levy se le "declaró" a Gajeel, y ahora era este el que estaba con insomnio, y el que sufría las consecuencias era el pobre Phanter Lily. Si de por sí Gajeel era poco amable con su gato, ahora era mucho peor, el cansancio lo tenía más irritable que nunca y explotaba a la más mínima mención de Levy…

-Gajeel… -empezó Lily por octava vez en 10 minutos- Cuando piensas hablar con Levy? –preguntó al tiempo que tomaba un cojín y alcanzaba a protegerse del ataque de su amigo, esta vez le tiró uno de los platos que había en la mesa- Deja de atacarme y responde mi pregunta… La pobre Levy pensará que no estás interesado en ella –dijo como sin nada, sabiendo que con eso Gajeel por lo menos lo miraría, y no se equivocó, ahora que tenía la su atención, añadió- Hace días que Levy espera una respuesta, y tú con suerte te has aparecido por el gremio, lo más seguro es que ella piense que se equivocó en sus suposiciones y que fue un error pedirte salir con ella…

Gajeel solo suspiró y salió de la casa, dando un portazo al salir y pensando en formas de torturar a su gato… En los 3 días que habían pasado desde lo ocurrido con Levy, no lo había dejado tranquilo, había sacado el tema demasiadas veces para su cerebro y eso combinado con el poco sueño lo tenían de pésimo humor…

En su andar llegó a las afueras del pueblo y se sentó a la sombra de un árbol, cerrando los ojos y pensando en lo que Levy le había dicho…

_"He pensado mil y una forma de pedirte que salgas conmigo, y otras mil más de robarte un beso" _

Esa enana…  
Sonrió al recordar la expresión de enojo que puso cuando le espetó todo eso y se sonrojó levemente al recordar el beso… Luego se golpeó mentalmente por no haber dado él el primer paso, aunque sinceramente nunca se le cruzó por la mente que la enana haría algo así, después de todo ella nunca le prestaba atención a él, solo a sus libros, cada vez que hablaban terminaban en una pelea y el la había "insultado" miles de veces por su porte y su falta de "fuerza"

Ahora era su mente la que tenía miles de ideas de cómo responderle a SU enana, ahora que ya sabía que ella lo quería, no dejaría que nadie más se acercara a ella, pero primero tenía que responderle y hacerle saber a ella, y todos los habitantes del planeta, que ella, Levy McGarden le pertenecía a él, Gajeel Redfox y que nadie podía mirarla y mucho menos tocarla, nadie más que él, por supuesto…

Sonrió al pensar eso y soltó una de sus típicas risitas…  
Su dolor de cabeza se acentuó cuando quiso empezar a pesar la mejor forma de responderle y, un par de horas después, cuando llegó a una conclusión, se encaminó de vuelta al gremio para buscar a SU enana y responderle de una vez por todas… Ese idiota de Lily tenía razón: Ya habían pasado muchos días…

Cuando llegó al gremio, buscó inmediatamente a Levy con la mirada, pero no la encontró, así que buscó a Lucy, y una vez la vio por entre las sillas y mesas que volaban, caminó hacia ella como si nada, sentándose a su lado tras la mesa en que estaba escondida.  
-Oi, coneja… Has visto a la enana? –preguntó sin siquiera saludar.

-Eh? Por qué buscas a Levy-chan, Gajeel? –preguntó ésta un tanto sorprendida. Al parecer no sabía nada de lo que había pasado.

-Tengo que hablar con ella-respondió el Dragon Slayer mirando hacia el lado.

-Hace poco la vi escondida tras una de las mesas, intentando reparar su libro…

-¿? –Gajeel la miró confundido- Qué le pasó al libro de la enana? –Lucy suspiró

-Natsu se lo quitó para tirárselo a Gray y con lo fuerte que lo tiró se le salieron unas hojas, en un principio nos preocupamos, la pobre Levy quedó en shock y luego rompió en llanto… Cuando Natsu se acercó a ella a devolverle el libro y las hojas sueltas casi le pegó, después solo se lo quitó de las manos y se fue a meter tras una mesa sin dejar de llorar, gritando que nadie la siguiera y alegando sobre una respuesta que…

-Ese maldito… Quién se cree para romperle las cosas a mi enana y más encima hacerla llorar, lo mataré, juro que lo mataré! –gruñó el hijo de Metallicana

-Eh? Tú enana? Gajeel! Qué significa eso? –preguntó Lucy, pero éste no la tomó en cuenta. El Redfox se paró más que furioso del lado de la coneja dispuesto a torturar de todas las formas posibles a Natsu, pero su atención se centró en la maga de azules cabellos que en ese momento salía corriendo del gremio…

Gajeel corrió a la siga de Levy, pero le costó un poco salir con todo el desorden que era habitual en Fairy Tail, por lo que la perdió de vista… Pero si había un olor que sentiría sin importar qué, era el de su enana, así que guiando por su olfato la encontró casi de inmediato, corrió a la siga de ella, llamándola antes de llegar a su lado.

-Enana! –Levy se detuvo al instante al escuchar la voz del culpable de su insomnio, pero no pudo girarse para encararlo- Enana! –Repitió el Redfox- Necesito hablar contigo…

-Sobre qué? –Preguntó ella sin voltearse aún y empezando a ponerse nerviosa…

-Necesito darte una respuesta, no? –Respondió Gajeel mirando hacia el lado…

-Te escucho –fue todo lo que Levy pudo responder

-Aquí no, sígueme enana –Gajeel se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida del pueblo sin esperar a ver si Levy lo seguía a no.

La maga de letras, sorprendida por la orden, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y tuvo que correr tras el dragón de metal, lo alcanzó una vez este se detuvo bajo un árbol a las afueras del pueblo…

Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que la Mcgarden, cansada de esperar y con los nervios a flor de piel preguntó.

-Entonces, cual es tú respuesta Gajeel?

-No acepto, enana –el libro que Levy llevaba en sus brazos, el mismo que Natsu había roto, cayó al suelo...

-Creo que me equivoqué, no? – dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger su libro y las hojas que amenazaban con salir volando hacia todas partes –Mejor olvidemos las cosas que te dije sí? –preguntó mirando al piso mientras le temblaban las manos…

-Oi, enana –Levy dio un respingo al levantar la cabeza y ver a Gajeel frente a ella… -Yo nunca dije que te habías equivocado –dijo mirando al lado…

-Eh? –Levy lo miró sin entender nada, le acababa de decir que no aceptaba salir con ella, y ahora le decía que no se equivocó al pensar que él sentía algo por ella? –No entiendo- dijo exteriorizando sus pensamientos. Gajeel se tomó la cabeza, sin saber cómo decir lo que tenía que decir… Definitivamente la cursilería no le pegaba, pero era su enana, ella se había atrevido a decirle como se sentía, e irónicamente lo hizo "al estilo Gajeel" ahora él debía hacer las cosas bien…

-Enana… -Empezó a hablar pero los nervios definitivamente le jugaban una mala pasada, las palabras no le salían, y lo que es peor, se le habían perdido, miró a su enana y se sorprendió al ver una cristalina lágrima rodando por su mejilla, suavizó al instante su expresión y acercó una mano a la mejilla de la maga de letras para retirar con delicadeza la lágrima- Oi enana, no llores, primero escúchame, sí? –De nuevo miró hacia el lado, pero sin sacar su mano de la mejilla de su enana –Dijiste que pensaste mil y una formas de pedirme salir contigo, pero no creo que me lo hayas pedido con alguna de las que pensaste –no esperó que respondiera para continuar hablando- así que pensé que por lo menos yo te debería dar la declaración que mereces…

-Eh? De que hablas? –Preguntó sorprendida – De verdad que no entiendo Gajeel…

El Dragon Slayer la miró intentando encontrar en su mente palabras que quizá nunca en su vida había siquiera escuchado, vio la inocencia y confusión en los ojos de su enana, y antes que su mente pensara bien, su cuerpo había actuado por instinto acercándose a ella y juntando sus labios, el libro de Levy volvió a caer al suelo, aquel beso la había tomado por sorpresa, aunque tenía que reconocer que era más menos como algunos de los besos que imaginó antes de su "declaración", cerró los ojos al sentir la mano de Gajeel en su mejilla y se dejó llevar por el beso.

-A esto me refiero Enana, -la maga de letras solo pestañaba aun confundida- tú mereces que yo te diga lo que siento en la forma correcta, por eso te dije que no, quería que de algún modo tuvieras una declaración "decente" Geje –se sonroja mirando al lado y luego la mira- Así que, Levy McGarden, Enana, quieres salir conmigo?

Levy simplemente saltó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras gritaba un "Sí" y hacía que Gajeel perdiera el equilibrio. Se volvieron a besar, mientras las hojas del libro roto volaban en el viento, pero eso a ella no le molestaba, ni le importaba: Ese libro lo estaba escribiendo ella, era donde había anotado las miles de formas que imaginó su mente de el momento que estaba viviendo en ese momento, por eso ya no importaba, porque ni en su mejor fantasía, pensó que el Dragon Slayer consideraría de tal modo su forma de ser y lo que ella querría… Después de todo, jamás pensó que Gajeel quisiera a la "ratita de biblioteca"…


End file.
